Uta no Kaze
by FuuMegami
Summary: (the sequal to Forever With You) Ferio decides to take a leap of faith and change their lives forever. Chapter Seven, the romantic ending lol
1. Angels Wings

Heh heh here it is,

Heh heh here it is, the first chapter in the sequal to Forever With You ^.^ this story is dedicated to Suzanami-chan, Nova2, and Lantis. Uta no Kaze pretty much means the wind's song, or song of the wind.

Uta no Kaze  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Angels Wings'  
  
The day after proposing to Fuu, Ferio decided to take a leap of faith. Just after the sun came up Ferio crept outside Fuu's window. He held in his hand a bouquet of white flowers that he had hand picked.  
  
Dressed in his formal prince clothing that he had come in, he peered into the room through the open window. His breathe caught in his chest. She was breathe taking no matter how many times he had seen her before.  
  
She lay on her stomach with one arm dangling over the side of the bed. Her golden ring flashed as she moved her hand into the sun.  
  
Ferio climbed through the open window. He tried hard not to make a single sound and risk waking her just yet.  
He approached his sleeping beauty and kneeled down by her side. He placed a hand on Fuu's back over top of her green tank top. He gently caressed her forehead with a kiss.  
  
"Fuu-chan," Ferio said as he shook her gently.  
She opened her green eyes and stared into his. She then opened her mouth to say his name, but before she could he caught her lips before she spoke. He captured her sweet lips in a passionate soul baring kiss.  
  
I would die for you  
Lay down my life for you  
The only thing that means everything to me  
'Cause when you're in my arms  
You make me prouder   
Than anything I could achieve.  
  
"Fuu, will you take a leap of faith with me?" Ferio asked as she gently looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me, today? In fifteen minutes?"  
  
Fuu's emerald eyes lit up like nothing Ferio had ever seen before. "Yes!" She managed to cry before throwing herself into his arms.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief that trailed down the back of her bare neck.  
  
Ferio grinned as Fuu ran to her closet and began took look for her plain white sun dress.  
  
Fuu's heart was souring higher than anyone could imagine. That morning she would be married to him.   
  
And you make everything that used to seem so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
  
Ferio watched from behind as Fuu picked out her dress. The morning sun turned her hair into a heavenly halo causing Ferio to again lose his breathe.  
  
On Angel's Wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's Wings, Like letters in the sky  
Now I know no matter what the question  
Love is the answer, it's written on Angel's Wings  
  
Fuu ran a comb through her hair and then slipped on a pair of white shoes,then left the room to put on her dress.  
  
Ferio grinned from ear to ear. "You look just how I imagined you on our wedding day. Like an Angel Fuu-chan."  
  
Fuu blushed as she walked towards him. With every step Fuu took Ferio's heart beat faster. He wanted nothing more than take her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But that would have to wait...  
  
He handed her the bouquet of flowers. Then her scooped her up into his arms and climbed out the window.  
  
"Ferio!" Fuu gasped.  
  
Ferio grinned. "Ready to be reckless and fallow your heart?"  
  
Fuu let her heart do the talking. "Ferio, I'll fallow our hearts where ever they take us."  
  
Ferio kissed her upper lip. "Let's do as our heats tell us, and get married."  
  
He set her down and took her slender hand in his. He started to run, pulling Fuu along with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as she gasped for breath.  
  
"The beach. Umi, Hikaru, and Kuu are waiting for us along with the priest." Ferio manage to reply.  
  
When they arrived Kuu threw her arms around Fuu's neck. "You're one lucky girl Fuu! Ferio ran around all last night and early this morning trying to arrange all of this."  
  
Fuu blushed. "Did he really?"  
  
Kuu nodded.  
  
Umi and Hikaru were smiling at her.  
  
"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls. Ferio, you may start with your vows." The priest said.  
  
"Fuu you mean everything to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'd swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls. You should always know I'd do anything to get to where you are. To day, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest our lives." Ferio said, then he slipped another, more fancy golden ring on her finger.  
  
Fuu looked into his deep golden eyes. "Ferio. When I look into your eyes, I see our love, and our future. I promise to devote every waking hour keeping that love alive. To love you forever with all my heart, and soul."   
  
Fuu slipped a golden ring on his finger.  
  
The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Ferio kissed Fuu before the priest had a chance to say anything.  
  
Feiro and Fuu continued to kiss passionately as the waves lapped upon the sandy shores.  
  
  
And I often wonder why, someone as flawed as I  
Deserves to be as happy as you make me  
So as the years roll by  
I'll be there by your side  
  
When Fuu and Feiro parted lips Hikaru ran up fallowed by Umi and Kuu.  
  
"Fuu's gonna need this." Kuu said as she handed Ferio Fuu's packed suit case.  
  
Hikaru handed Fuu a box rapped in silver paper, the kind of box that clothing usually comes in.  
  
"We picked this out for you, after Ferio told us what to get." Hikaru said with a grin.  
  
Fuu gave Ferio a sideways glance wondering just what he had sent her best friends out to buy her.  
  
Umi dropped a key into Fuu's hand.  
  
"It's the key to my family's cabin in the forest. It's a long ways away, but I figured you'd like it."  
  
Kuu handed Fuu a wad of money. "You're gonna need it for the long bus trip."  
  
"Fuu smiled. Thank you all for taking part in my ultimate dream."  
  
Kuu, Umi, and Hikaru gave Fuu a group hug.  
  
"Ok girls, c'mon, she's mine now." Ferio said with a leer.  
  
Umi gave him a look. "She's still our friend." Her expression softened. "Go on you to, get going!"  
  
The ocean breeze toyed with her hair and Ferio kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. She adored the way his lips felt on her skin.  
  
They ran off to catch their bus to the cabin.  
  
I'll fallow you wherever your heart takes me  
Cause you make everything that used to seem to big   
Seem to be so small since you arrived  
  
**************************************  
  
On the trip to the cabin Fuu leaned against Ferio as she looked out the bus window. He had his arm around her waist the whole trip.  
  
"Oh Fuu, you're finally mine." Ferio whispered.  
  
"I was always your Ferio-chan. We were created for each other." Fuu replied softly.  
  
Everyone on the bus was straining to hear them.  
  
Fuu snuggled against him.  
  
"My darling." Ferio whispered.  
  
On Angel's Wings, and angelical formation  
Angle's Wings, like letter sin the sky  
Now I know no matter what the question  
Love is the answer, it's written on angel's wings  
  
Ferio unlocked the door to the cabin. The trip had been long, and had taken them all day including a break for lunch. But they both knew it was sooooo worth it.  
  
"We're all alone." Ferio said with a leer.  
  
Fuu stepped in and turned on the light before Ferio pulled her back outside. Then he swept her off her feet and carried her in.  
  
"Gotta keep in step with tradition." Ferio said.  
  
Fuu smiled as she looked around the cabin. Ferio set out their dinner that they had picked up on the way.   
  
"Candle light dinner?" Fuu asked hopefully.  
  
Ferio smiled and kissed her softly. "Candle light it is."  
  
He set the candles out on the table and lit them. Fuu turned the lights off. The candles cast their shadows on the cabin walls.  
  
They sat down at he table. "It's so beautiful." Fuu said with a smile.  
  
Ferio grinned. "Not ever half as beautiful as you are Fuu-chan."  
  
Fuu's eyes danced as she laughed.  
  
***********************************  
  
Earily that morning....  
  
Ferio laid there and stared into the depths of her green eyes.  
  
Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives  
Will know the way I'm feeling looking in my baby's eyes  
That's why I can't bear to be to far away  
I know that God must love me 'cause he sent you to me on Angel's Wings.  
  
"Ferio." Fuu whispered, "I want this moment, this love, to last forever."  
  
Ferio smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Then don't let go of it. Hold it in your heart forever." Ferio replied as he kissed her.  
  
She put a hand on the side of his face.  
  
"I love you Ferio."  
  
"I love you so much Fuu. My heaven sent Angel."  
  
  
On Angel's Wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's Wings, Like letters in the sky  
Now I know no matter what the question  
Love is the answer, it's written on Angel's Wings   
  



	2. Out For The Summer

Chapter Two   
  


"Out For The Summer"   
  


Fuu hugged some of her class mates. 

"See you in the fall Fuu." Said one of the girls. 

Fuu smiled. "Yes, have a wonderful summer, ne." 

Fuu didn't wait around any longer. She and Ferio had been married now for about a month and she couldn't wait to get home to see him. 

She practically ran the whole way home not even pausing to catch her breathe. 

She ran inside and let the door swing closed on it's own. She threw her book bag by the coat rack. 

Ferio stood in the hall with a big grin on his face. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her as if he hadn't seen her all year. 

"As much as I enjoy getting a good education, I miss you terribly." Fuu said with a smile. 

Ferio ran his hand down her back. "I have something to tell you." 

"Hmm?" She replied as she looked up at him. 

"I got a job working at the local grocery store." Ferio replied. 

"Great! That'll pay more than the ice cream stand you were working at before." Fuu said. 

Ferio nodded. "Yes, and less sticky children," he said with a laugh. 

Fuu laughed too. 

"It's definitely new living here on earth." 

Fuu's smile faded and her eyes began to waver. 

"Yes. Here you don't have your palace, or your money, or anything." Fuu said as her tears threatened to fall like rain. 

Ferio gently cupped Fuu's face in his hands. 

"Fuu-chan, I'm here 'cause I love you. And I want to spend forever with you! You mean everything to me, it doesn't matter at all where I am, as long as I'm there with you." 

Fuu smiled. "Such mushy words for a guy." 

"Well don't ya go tellin' everyone, ne?" He said as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. 

She smiled, his words were always so soothing. They were like music to her. 

He kissed her on the forehead. "What does my Fuu-chan want to do today?" 

Fuu grinned. "It's such a lovely day... How about we go to the beach?" 

"The beach it is! I love seeing you in your bathing suit." 

Fuu laughed. 

"Need any help putting it on?" Ferio said with a leer. 

"Hmm... No. You can grab your own suit though and join me." 

He laughed, "Sure just so long as we don't have to trade... Though hmmm." 

She gave him a shove. "Don't even start." 

He laughed. "Ya know I'm just teasin'." 

He kissed the tips of her fingers one by one. "I love every little part of you." 

She laughed softly but stopped short as the door bell rang. 

"Fuu-chan!" Called two familiar voices. 

Ferio moaned as Fuu left him to answer the door. 

"Hurry up and change!" Hikaru said as she jumped up and down like a sugar high bunny. 

Fuu laughed. "I'm going!" 

"Umi-chan's gonna teach me how to flirt!" Hikaru said happily. 

"You must not know what that means." Fuu said as she laughed again. 

Hikaru blinked. "Well Umi-chan said it's fun!" 

Fuu hurried off to change but Ferio didn't get away in time. 

Umi smiled. "Soooooo Ferio," she put her hands on her hips. "When are Hikaru-chan and I gonna be aunts?" 

Ferio scratched his head. 

"We're not related to Fuu-chan." Hikaru said as she raised her eye brows at Umi. 

"Well we're close enough." Umi replied. 

Hikaru's face brightened. "Yay!" 

"Excuse me while I got change." Ferio mumbled before hurrying off. 

Umi and Hikaru stood there and watched as Fuu's bed room door closed. Then they both erupted into a fit of giggles. 

"Did you see that?! Ferio just went into her room." Umi said with a leer. 

Hikaru nodded. "He might actually see her without her clothes." 

"Well duh Hikaru." Umi said as she shook her head. 

Hikaru grinned since she didn't know what to say.   
  


___________________________________________   
  


Fuu and Ferio raced to the beach almost as fast as they had run on their wedding day. Hikaru and Umi weren't able to quit keep up. 

The couple slipped and crashed down into the sand. 

"Owch," Fuu yelped. 

Ferio brushed the sand off her arm. "Ehh, I guess we were going a little too fast." 

He kissed her on the lips, despite the fact that Umi and Hikaru were watching. 

"Ah, gah... He's all over her!" Umi gasped as she folded her arms over her chest. 

Hikaru hopped around on the hot sand in her bare feet. "Hot, hot hot!" She cried. 

Hikaru took out her towel and laid it out before jumping onto it. 

"Aww Fuu-chan, you're no fun if you spend the whole time with Ferio." Hikaru griped. 

Fuu laughed and watched as Ferio laid out their towel. 

"She's right though. You devote to much time to him in my ever so humble opinion." Umi said as she took out a magazine and stretched out. 

Fuu laughed. "You're just jealous." 

Umi tried to hit her with the magazine, but she was just out of reach. 

Ferio's stomach grumbled. "Hm, Fuu-can, I'm gonna go grab a hot dog, you want one?" 

"Yes dear," she replied. 

She loved calling him that. 

"No problem." He got up and headed over to the board walk. 

Umi rolled her eyes. 

"Hot dogs were the first thing I really cooked for him." Fuu said with a smile. 

"Gag me with my own foot..." Umi mumbled. 

This mush was getting to her, but Fuu and Ferio would have to cool down... Some time... 

"Um," Fuu said as she clasped her hands and then unclasped them. "I have something I want to tell you. I'm-" 

"Oooh! Look!" Umi cried before lowering her voice. "Time for your first lesson Hikaru-chan." 

"Flirting lesson?" Hikaru replied. 

Umi nodded. 

Now Fuu rolled her eyes. 

"Come on, let's go talk to that group of guys." Umi said as she pulled Hikaru along. 

Fuu sighed. She had no need for flirting... No was she allowed too! But she could flirt her little heart out with Ferio... And with them gone she could spend more time alone with him... 

Fuu rapped her arms around herself and giggled. She loved giggling. And she seemed to do it often when she thought of Ferio. 

And as soon as he got back, she had something important to tell him. 

She laid on her towel staring up at the bright blue sky. 

"Hey," Ferio said as his face blocked her view of the sky, not that she minded. 

She sat up and he handed her a hot dog. 

"Miss me?" Ferio asked with a leer. 

She nodded. "Hai! I did." 

"How much?" 

"To Cephiro and back a million zillion times." She replied with a grin. 

"I missed you more," he replied. 

She giggled again. 

"Ferio-chan... I have something to tell you." 

She was then interrupted by a scream, it had come from Umi. 

"Umi-chan stepped on some glass!" Hikaru cried. 

Fuu sighed, at this rate she'd never be able to tell him her 'big news'. 

Fuu and Ferio rushed to Umi's side as she sat on the hot sand grimacing at her cut foot. 

"Owchies..." She cried. 

Her spirits lifted when one of the cute guys offered to carry her far enough to a life guard that could take care of her foot. 

Fuu decided her news would have to wait. She could tell him tonight over dinner. 

"Didn't you have something to tell me koi?" Ferio asked. 

Fuu nodded. "But I decided to wait until dinner. I'll even cook a special meal for you." 

Ferio grinned. "Sounds great." 


	3. The News

Chapter Three   
  


The News   
  


Fuu looked out the window as the rice was cooking. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ferio's face when he heard the news. 

She slipped a hand under the green fabric of her shirt. Her hand pressed against the flesh of her stomach. A smile spread across her face as she looked down. 

She was carrying something created in the most wondrous love. 

"It seems every time I believe I cannot get any happier, I exceed the belief." Fuu said to herself. 

Suddenly an all to familiar scent hit her nose. She looked down to see the rice boiling over and hitting the burner. 

She sighed, cooking wasn't exactly her thing... 

"But I am going to make Ferio so proud." Fuu said happily. 

"You've already done that." Ferio said as he walked into the room. 

Fuu laughed as she took the rice off the stove. 

"Whada ya say we skip dinner? And head straight to bed?" Ferio said as he wiggled his eye brows up and down. 

"Not tonight, now site down." Fuu replied. 

Ferio sighed. "You're the boss." 

She put the rice on a plate along with some stir fried vegetables and then placed the plate down in front of him. 

"It looks good." Ferio commented. 

Fuu bowed. "I tried at least." 

"Soooo, what's this news of yours?" Ferio asked as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"Well... Remember how you said you wanted to someday have a family with me?" Fuu asked nervously. 

Ferio nodded. "Yeah, I know you'd make a beautiful mother." 

Fuu's nervousness washed away with his smile. 

"Ne, Ferio.... You're gonna be daddy." Fuu said with a grin. 

"You mean... You're pregnant Fuu-chan?!" Ferio said as he jumped to his feet. 

"Hai, with our first child." Fuu replied. 

Ferio rapped his arms around her. "Oh Fuu!" 

He held her tight. 

Their celebration was cut short by the appearance of a certain rabbit like animal... 

"Puu!" Cried Mokona. 

"Uhhh..." Ferio trailed off. 

Suddenly the gem on Mokona's head began to glow and Clef's image appeared on the wall. 

"Ferio you are needed at the castle for several important matters." Clef said. 

Ferio groaned. "I'm done with Cephiro." 

"You must return now to take care of these things. Then you may return to your life on Earth." 

Ferio looked to Fuu. "It's ok Ferio." Fuu said softly. 

"We're coming back. The two of us." Ferio replied. "I couldn't stand to be away from you Fuu." 

Fuu smiled. "Alright then, Mokona-san, lead the way." 

Of course there was no real way to lead, they were both just suddenly falling from the floor, and then from the sky. 

They landed on the back of the flying fish, Fuu though had forgotten his name. They landed just outside the castle gates. 

"Cephiro looks wonderful," Fuu said with a smile. 

Ferio nodded. "But it could never compare to your beauty." 

Fuu blushed. "You won't be saying that in eight months when I'm the size of a whale." Fuu said with a sigh. 

"Non-sense, I said you'd make a beautiful mother." Ferio said. 

He leaned in close to kiss her, but didn't get the chance before the gates opened. 

"These things always happen at the wrong moment." Ferio muttered. 

Clef stood before them with his staff in hand. He was aaccompanied by a woman with dirty blonde hair that fell about mid back. And she had slightly dark green eyes. 

"Meet our first situation," Clef said pointing to the woman. "This is Acura." 

Acura bowed. 

"I'm-" Ferio began. 

"You mean you don't remember me?" Acura said as he blinked. 

Ferio's eyes widened. "Um no I don't." 

"You're worse than I thought," she said with a pouty look on her face. "You don't even remember your old lover." Acura said tearfully. 

"What?!" Ferio yelped. "I never! I swear!" 

Acura placed a hand on her rather round belly. "And yet I'm carrying your child, Ferio." 

Fuu's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. She slowly raised a hand to cover her mouth as tears filled her green eyes. 

"She's lying!" Ferio cried. 

He rapped reached out to rap his arm around Fuu, but she pulled away. 

"Tell Fuu-chan you're lying, that it's not my child! I've never even seen you before!" Ferio said desperately. 

"Are you asking me to *lie* for you? Just because your pretty little girlfriend is hurt?" Acura replied. 

Ferio glared at her. "No, I'm asking you to tell the truth." 

Fuu felt like her world had been torn apart. Everything she held dear to her felt like feathers being thrown off a cliff. She wasn't Ferio's first love... Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"It's not true," Fuu said sternly. 

She had to believe that Ferio would never lie to her. How could he hide such a thing from her? He couldn't... Every time she looked into his eyes she saw into his soul. 

"You can tell yourself that if it makes you feel better." Acura said. 

"Ferio, I suggest you look into this matter alone." Clef said. 

Fuu nodded slowly. Ferio reached out and wiped her tears away. 

"I'll be waiting here for you." Fuu said. 

******************************************************* 

Hmm interesting twist ne? It'll get worse before it gets better though... But you shouldn't worry to much, I insist on happy Fuu and Ferio series *grins* 


	4. Helix

Chapter Four   
  


Helix   
  


Fuu sat alone in the garden. She had her knees drawn up to her chin as she sat in thought. 

Doubt tugged at her mind and heart, but she chose to ignore it. She couldn't hate Ferio, nor could she think that in their time apart, that Ferio had betrayed her trust. 

"It could never be so." She whispered. 

Her reflection in the water rippled as she let out a sigh. She then closed her eyes and imagined things as she wanted them to happen. 

Ferio would come into the garden with a smile on his face. He would pull her into a sweet embrace and burry his face into her hair as he always did. Then he would look her in the eye and tell her it was all a miss understanding. And he would kiss her softly. And she wouldn't be able to wait for them to get home... 

"I love you Ferio," she whispered, her emerald eyes still closed.   
  
  
  


*In the Meeting Room*   
  


Ferio couldn't sit still, he didn't like this situation and the strain it was putting on his relationship with Fuu, especially with their first child on the way. 

"Look Acura, I'll be straight with ya, I don' know you, and I don' want you messing around in my life." Ferio said as he stopped and looked at her. 

She blinked. "Is this because of that girl you were with?" 

Ferio raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?" 

"Are you denying me and your child just because of that girl? Are you afraid of losing her over this?" Acura questioned. 

"No, that's not it. Damn it! I don't under stand this!" Ferio yelled as he slammed his fists down onto the table. 

Acura blinked. "What's not to understand?" 

Ferio let out a low growl before turning around. "I want her out of the castle, now!" 

Clef shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If she claims to be your lover, and carrying your child, then she has a right to be here." 

Ferio shrugged. "Fine then. She can stay." He paused and took a deep breath. "But I'm returning to earth with my wife." 

"Ferio," Acura cried. "You can't leave me here!" Tears filled her eyes, "how could you do this to me?" 

Ferio just shook his head. He really honestly didn't know her, but only he could be sure. The truth can make you nuts, it's like being a prisoner. When you know the truth, yet there's no way for you to prove it. And if he lost Fuu over this, there would be no reason to live. 

"Do you want money?" Ferio asked suddenly. "I'll give you all you want as long as you tell me the truth." 

Acura frowned. "Bribing me to lie? That won't work." 

Ferio turned around again and thought. "If you want money just say how much. You want land? Say where. If your true lover is in trouble, I'll get him out of it." Ferio said as he finally turned around to face her again. "I just can't lose Fuu you here me? Fuu is my life, my soul. She's all I have, and all I need." Ferio said desperately. 

Acura coked her head. "You once said the same about me." 

"What is it that you want? What can I give you to make you leave?" Ferio asked. 

"I won't leave. I am entitled to be your wife, to be your queen. And our child will be the heir to your throne." She replied in a silky voice.   
  


*Back at the Garden*   
  


Fuu ran her fingers over the surface of the water while singing softly to herself. 

"Look at the sky tell me what do you see 

Just close your eyes and describe it to me 

The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight 

That's what I see through your eyes." 

Suddenly behind her she heard clapping. She spun around, still sitting, and face the person. 

"Lovely voice you have there," said a man. 

Fuu didn't recognize him. He was tall, probably about 6foot 2 and wore long black robes with blue Chinese dragons embroidered on them. He had chin length black hair and sapphire eyes. 

"Who are you?" Fuu asked as she tilted her head slightly. 

"Helix, I'm from another planet, I am here to do business with Prince Ferio." 

"Really? Where are you from?" Fuu inquired. 

"Aoiken," Helix replied. "I am here to reclaim the throne." 

"Reclaim the throne?" Fuu echoed. 

Helix nodded. "Yes, the throne that rightfully belongs to my family, before Ferio's family took over. 

So now I have come to take something important of Ferio's, so that he will give me the throne," Helix said with a wicked grin. 

"Oh no..." Fuu said as she shrank back. "You stay away!" She yelled. 

He drew his long sword and pointed it at her throat. "I do not think you are in a position to be demanding anything." 

"Ferio!" Fuu yelled. "Ferio!" 

"He can't hear you, he's busy with Acura, my mistress. Lovely ploy ne? She was reason enough for Ferio to return. And now I have the ransom I needed." 

Fuu bit her lip. "Please, just ask him for the throne, or money, whatever! And he'll give it to you!" 

"No, he must suffer for what his family has done to mine." Helix replied. 

He grabbed Fuu roughly by the arm and pulled her through a door where he had his men waiting. 

"Ferio!" She yelled before being dragged aboard a ship.   
  


Ferio heard her call, but all to lait. He watched as a ship sped off. 

"Oh God, no..." Ferio cried as he slammed his fists through the glass window. 


	5. I Shall Be There

Chapter Five 

I Shall Be There   
  


Fuu sat on the bride of the ship in a seat next to Helix. His ship was large, larger than the NSX 

"You're crazy if you think Ferio will give up the throne to rescue me." Fuu said as she folded her arms over her chest. 

Helix laughed. "You don't really believe that do you?" 

Fuu pursed her lips. "Yes, I know Ferio will not endanger everyone on Cephiro for my sake." 

"You're rather stupid then. You're his life, his everything. He can't live without it, you're his weakness, how about that?" 

Fuu remained silent for sometime before speaking again. "He will not give up the throne." 

"You're wrong, and you know it." Helix said. "Enjoy your stay on the ship, soon we'll be on my home planet where we'll lock you away." 

"He will not," Fuu said angrily. "I know he will not, because I would do the same." 

Helix shrugged, "whatever you say, but believe me, his heart will win in the end." 

Fuu closed her eyes. 'Ferio, you can not give up the throne for me, especially not for me...' Fuu said silently.   
  


_______________________________________________________   
  


Ferio slammed his fist through the glass window. The glass shattered and Ferio cursed. 

"Damn it!" Ferio yelled. 

"Please prince Ferio, calm yourself," Clef said. 

"I can't! I know they have my Fuu-chan." 

Blood dripped down Ferio's hand onto the smooth wood of the meeting table. 

"Let me take care of your hand," Acura said as she reached for his hand. 

He pulled it away holding it behind his back. 

"If anything happens to Fuu-chan, if he even as so much as lays a hand on her, I will have your head." Ferio said as he pointed to Acura. 

Just then, Nova appeared in the room. "Are we lopping off heads?" Nova asked as she tilted her head. "Because if we are count me in, I love a little blood shed for the good of humanity." 

Ferio managed to control himself. "They took Fuu-chan." 

Nova's eyes narrowed, "That's one of Hikaru's friends...." Nova became angry. 

Nova turned to Acura, "what kind of plan do you and Helix have?" 

Acura blinked. "None miss freak. I'm the mother of Ferio's child." 

"I told you to take that back," Ferio growled. 

_______________________________________________________________   
  


"Prepare for communication." Helix announced. 

Fuu sat in a chair with her legs crossed. She was afraid of what Helix would do if she tried to escape, and since she was carrying her and Ferio's child now, there was no way she could risk it. 

She watched as they called Ferio via the ships video communication system. 

"I only pray Ferio, that you do what is right for Cephiro." Fuu whispered. 

Fuu's breath caught in her throat as she so Ferio, Clef, and Nova appear on screen. 

"Hello, Prince Ferio." Helix sneered. 

"Helix, what the hell do you want with Fuu?!" Ferio demanded. 

"Simple, you give me right to the throne of Cephiro, and I will return Fuu to you. If you do not, then I will kill the girl, or keep her as my own." Helix replied. 

Ferio clenched his fists. "You bastard! If you even touch her I will hunt you down and kill you." 

"Then you will hear my request?" Helix asked. 

Tears filled Fuu's eyes. She loved Cephiro so much, and the thought of it falling into the hands of someone like Helix tore her apart. But the thought of never seeing Ferio again also killed her. 

She closed her eyes and prayed he'd do the right thing. 

"I can not give you the throne to Cephiro." Ferio replied. 

The tears flowed over and down Fuu's cheeks. He had done the right thing. 

"Then you will never see her again," Helix replied. 

"And you leave me no choice but to kill Acura too." Ferio replied coldly. 

"That's fine with me. Don't try and save Fuu, you won't make it in time." Helix said before cutting off the video feed. 

Fuu bowed her head. 

"Looks like you're right." Helix said. 

Fuu looked up at him. "You think I'm happy? I wanted desperately for him to say he'll give up the throne. I want Ferio to save me. But I also want what's right for Cephiro and it's people." 

Helix rolled his eyes. "Such stupidity. Ferio didn't do it because it was right for Cephiro, he did it because perhaps he and Acura were really once something. Perhaps that child she carries... Is his." 

Fuu's eyes fell to the floor, she didn't have a reply.   
  


________________________________________________________________   
  


Fuu looked around her some what foggy room on the ship. Ferio reached out and brushed her tears from her face. The gentle way he always did. He smiled at her as she drowned in his golden eyes. 

He had come to save her, though he said he wouldn't. 

"I couldn't stay away, we need to hurry and get out of here," Ferio said as he took her hand. 

"You shouldn't have come, I mean it." Fuu said softly. 

Ferio nodded. "I know, but you mean everything to me. I promised myself I'd always protect you." 

Suddenly, Ferio began to fade from her site. 

"Ferio!" Fuu yelled as she reached out to him, trying to grasp his fading figure. 

Fuu's eyes opened slowly and she looked around her dark room. "It was a dream..." She whispered. 

Dreams have a way of torturing you, and this one was torturing Fuu. 

Fuu sat up and knelt on her bed and looked out the window. She looked out at the night sky. Something fell from her pocket, but she paid it no mind as she continued to look to the stars. 

"In my heart I'll paint 

And I swear it's where I'll be Oh   
  


I shall be there 

Will you be there 

I shall be there 

Will you be there too ?" Fuu sang softly.   
  


"I will." A voice replied. 

Fuu looked down, it was the orb Ferio had given her! 

She grabbed it. "Ferio!" 

"Yes, it's me, are you ok?" Ferio asked. 

"Yes, are you coming to save me?"   
  
  
  
  
  


**I shall be there belongs to the Irish band B*Witched.** 


	6. The Rescue

Uta no Kaze 

Uta no Kaze  
  
Chapter Six   
"The Rescue"  
  
Fuu sat in the edge of her bed with the orb in her hands. She held it close to her chest. Her head was bowed and her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, just thinking of things other than being in a cell.  
  
"When we get home, we'll find our apartment. We can start choosing names. And we'll tell all our friends." Fuu whispered to herself.  
  
If she could hold on to those thoughts, she could get through anything and everything.  
  
~*~  
  
Nova dragged Acura roughly by the arm. She pulled her up a ramp onto a small ship given to Ferio by the princess of Farhen.  
  
"My ship will be close behind incase you are in need of assistance," Aska assured them.  
  
Ferio bowed. "Thank you."  
  
"Now hurry up and save Fuu, I'd like to have tea with her while we talk about her new addition to her family." Aska said with a smile.  
  
Ferio hurried aboard the small red dragon ship.  
Nova and Acura were in the far end of the ship almost out of sight for Ferio.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Acura whimpered.  
  
Nova's crimson eyes flickered, Ferio seemed to be paying no attention to either Nova or Acura. He was too busy location Helix's ship. Acura gulped.  
  
"We're not going to kill you," Nova paused dramatically. "But after tonight you'll wish we had."  
  
Acura bit down on her lip. "I only did it because I love him! He promised I'd be his queen!"  
  
Ferio closed his eyes. 'Wait for me Fuu.' He thought to himself.  
  
When he opened his golden eyes, the screen was flashing an alert, Helix's ship had been located.  
  
Ferio's eyes flickered with rage and relief at the same time.  
  
"Ready or not, here we come."  
  
~*~  
  
Nova stood twirling each of her swords around each of her pointer fingers. Acura coward in the corner.  
  
"God, could you get any scarier?" Acura snapped.  
  
"I could be a disgusting, lying bitch," Nova shot back as she stopped spinning the swords.  
  
Tears filled Acura's eyes and her lower lip trembled. "I couldn't help but do it!" She cried. "My heart told me to help him out of love. I did it all for love."  
  
Nova crossed her swords. "Like hell you did."  
  
~*~  
  
Ferio took a chance, and rammed their ship right into Helix's. The sound of crunching metal and smashing glass echoed off the walls of the bridge on both ships.  
  
Helix was soon aware of the face that the rear end of his ship had been impaled and that a ship had now entered his.  
  
"We're boarding their ship NOW," Ferio announced.  
  
"Oh! The good part!" Nova cried.  
  
Ferio had his sword drawn while Nova pulled Acura along.  
  
"Helix won't let you live!" Acura taunted.  
  
"Stuff it, he said we could kill you." Nova replied.  
  
Their echoing foot steps were soon joined by the guards foot steps. There was about a hundred of them, all lead by Helix.   
  
"How dare you enter my ship you scum!" Helix yelled.  
  
"I'm here to take Fuu home." Ferio replied.  
  
Helix lunged at Ferio, but Ferio was ready. The metal of their swords crashed together and Ferio, gritting his teeth, came face to face Fuu's captor.   
  
Helix withdrew his sword before swinging it back and nearly getting Ferio at the neck. Ferio himself ducked and moved to the side, hoping to catch him off guard. But Helix was quick and smart when it came to swords play.  
  
Ferio attacked and their swords crossed yet again. Ferio pushed and his blade inched towards Helix's neck. Helix tried to shove back, but Ferio seemed to be stronger.  
  
Ferio pulled his sword back and came back again, knocking Helix's sword from his hands. Helix clattered to the ground with his sword.   
  
"One more move and she dies," Helix said.  
  
Helix pointed behind him where Fuu was held by a guard, bound and gaged.  
  
Helix climbed to his feet. "That's more like it," he said as he brushed his robes off.  
  
Ferio's eyes darted from Helix to Fuu.  
  
"All you have to do is give me your word that Cephiro is mine, and I will give you back the girl. If you don't, then you will watch her die before your very eyes." Helix said with a grin.  
  
Ferio dropped his sword. "I give you my word, Cephiro is yours."  
  
In a flash Nova had appeared behind Helix and drawn one of her light swords. She ran the sword right through him before pulling it back out.   
  
"Someone like you shouldn't be ruling over Cephiro." She said as she glared down at him.  
  
Acura burst into tears and sank to the floor.  
  
"Anyone else wanna take me on?" Nova asked the guards.   
  
They all shook their heads and released Fuu.  
Ferio untied Fuu and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
  
"Oh Fuu," he whispered.  
  
He never wanted to let her go, not for a second!  
"Ferio," she replied as tears filled her eyes. "You would sacrifice Cephiro for me? That is rather foolish I must say."   
  
"Oh shut up," he replied in a playful tone before kissing her.  
  
Fuu broke the kiss and turned to look at Acura who was sobbing. She walked over and knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"At least he died doing something he believed in, no matter how wrong." Fuu said.   
  
"He died a coward, using you as a shield." Acura replied between sobs.  
  
Fuu sighed, it was true.  
  
"Then no at least that I do not hate you." Fuu said softly.  
  
Acura looked up from her lap. "Thank you Fuu-hime."   
  
Fuu blushed, being called that was still rather new to her.  
  
Fuu hugged Acura. "It'll all be ok."  
"Can we please go home now?" Ferio asked Fuu.  
  
~*~  
  
Ooooo one more chapter to go and the stories over.... Aww it's almost sad...


	7. I'll Be There

Chapter Seven   
  


I'll Be There   
  


After hurriedly telling their close friends in Cephiro, Fuu and Ferio returned home. Ferio was happy to be home where he could spend his time with the one he loved....   
  


____________________________________   
  


A week later Fuu and Ferio had their own apartment. 

Fuu stood in the pretty much empty apartment. There were a few boxes, a bed, and already no space! 

"It's not much," Ferio said as he rapped his arms around her waist. 

"But it's all ours." Fuu finished. 

Ferio nuzzled her. "And we're all *alone*." 

Fuu giggled.   
  


Here we are, just the two of us 

Far away from the crazy rush   
  


Fuu reached behind her and ran her hand down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Ferio," Fuu said suddenly. 

Ferio let go and turned her around so he could face her. "Why?" 

"I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second. I thought that perhaps you had really known Acura and that she really was having your child." Fuu said as she bowed her head. 

"That wasn't your fault, and you have nothing to be sorry for now, ya hear?" Ferio said as he tilted her chine up. 

Fuu smiled but her eyes still glistened with un-shed tears. 

The sound of thunder interrupted Fuu's next thought. Soon pouring rain was hitting their few windows, sounding almost like pebbles on glass.   
  


And while the storm is raging 

It's safe and warm inside   
  


Ferio smiled as he watched her watching the rain. "Fuu, everything you do leaves me in awe." 

Fuu laughed. "Oh Ferio, you always have the right words." 

Ferio smiled, "sometimes I don't have any more words, so I have to do this..." 

He grabbed her and kissed her softly yet passionately.   
  


Close the door and forget about time 

Ease the river runnin' through your mind   
  


Another crack of thunder echoed, but neither of them paid it any attention. When Fuu finally broke the kiss the lights in the apartment were flickering. 

Fuu and Ferio looked up at the light, suddenly it went out leaving them both in the dark. Ferio managed to find Fuu's lips. 

"I would prefer not standing in the middle of a dark room." Fuu mumbled. 

Ferio laughed and took a step backwards. He had tripped and fell onto their bed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him.   
  


Lay your body next to me 

Let your secrets all be mine   
  


"Ferio, can I tell you a secret?" Fuu asked. 

He kissed her hand. "Hmm yes Fuu?" 

"I've been dreaming about this since I first met you..." Fuu replied. 

Ferio grinned, "me too... Always knew there'd come a day when you were mine."   
  


Take my hand and believe me 

That love will guide us through   
  


"Thank you for believing in me." Ferio said softly as he pulled her close. 

She sighed. "I did it because it was the only thing I knew *to* do." 

Ferio ran his fingers through her golden hair. She leaned in as he stroked her. 

"I love you," Ferio whispered. 

"Every time you speak, it's like a wind's song." Fuu replied softly.   
  


Anytime that you need me 

Girl I'll be there for you   
  


He kissed her forehead. "I'll always be there for you. Even if I can't always be holding you, or talking to you. Know that I'm there for you in my heart and in yours." 

Fuu was inches from his face. "I know that." 

Ferio laughed. "I know..."   
  


While the world is going crazy 

While the sky is falling down   
  


"But I mean every word of it Fuu-chan. Every single word." Ferio said before kissing her. 

Fuu rapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.   
  


One thing you can depend on 

I will always be around   
  


Though the storm raged on, Fuu and Ferio felt safer than ever in each other's arms. 

"The safest place I know is in your arms." Ferio whispered to Fuu. 

Fuu looked up at him. "Exactly what I was thinking." 

Ferio laughed and kissed her lightly.   
  


While the rain outside is pouring 

I will make the sun shine through 

While the world is going crazy 

You can count on me 

Cause I'll be loving you 

Cause I'll be loving you   
  


Fuu's fingers entwined with Ferio. Ferio ran a thumb over the back of Fuu's hand while she traced the scar on his cheek with her free finger. 

"You know Ferio-chan, I could spend forever here with you, forever in this moment." Fuu whispered. 

"They why don't we?" Ferio replied playfully. 

"Forever lost in ourselves, in our love." Fuu whispered. 

"Sounds like heaven to me." Ferio replied.   
  


I turned on the news today 

But I don't wanna hear a word they say 

Outside the world is breakin' down 

But we don't have a clue   
  


"But sooner it will no longer be just you and I. Soon it will be the three of us." Fuu said with a grin. 

Ferio nodded. "You're right!" 

"Then it can be the three of us living in our own little world ne koi?" 

"Mmm exactly koi..." Ferio said before planting another kiss on her sweet lips.   
  


Like a scream in an empty room 

It's gettin harder just to find the truth 

Let's forget it 'till the night is through 

It's all about me and you   
  


Fuu sat up and grinned. "But for now, it is just you and I." 

Ferio wiggled his eye brows. "Yes, just you and alone... In bed... In the dark..."   
  


We can make our own heaven 

It's not so hard to find 

Cause girl I will protect you 

Until the end of time   
  


"It's heaven every time I look into your eyes Fuu-chan. An absolute heaven. And every time you skin brushes mine... It's undescribable, that's what it is." Ferio said as he slowly lay Fuu down on the bed. 

"I see beyond heaven in your eyes." Fuu replied. 

"And when I touch you?" 

She kissed him. "There are no words." She said softly.   
  


It doesn't really matter 

If you win, lose or draw 

I will be your shelter 

I will catch you when you fall 

All you do is just trust in me 

I will keep you satisfied 

Close your eyes and enjoy the ride   
  


"You're the most beautiful woman I know." 

"You say that often." Fuu pointed out. 

"Does it have any less of an effect on you?" Ferio countered. 

Fuu grinned. "No. It still makes my heart skip a beat every time you say it." 

"Ya think if I said it fast enough you'd have some sort of a heart attack?" Ferio joked. 

She laughed and pinched his nose. "You're a stinker!" 

He laughed and started tickling her. 

"Oh!" She yelped. "So you want to play dirty huh." 

She tickled him back but he won as she couldn't take it any longer and laughed like a child.   
  


While the world is going crazy 

(crazy) 

While the sky is falling down 

(falling down) 

One thing you can depend on 

I will always be around 

(I'll be right there for ya baby) 

While the rain outside is pouring 

(pouring down) 

I will make the sun shine through   
  


"Ok, enough tickling." Ferio said as he kissed her neck. "We're done tickling." 

Just then the lights came back on. 

"Gah! Just when I wanted the lights *off*." Ferio grumbled. 

Fuu laughed. "Well then dearest, why don't you turn them off again?" 

Ferio smiled. "That would be a good idea..." 

He turned off the light and climbed back in bed with his wife; Fuu.   
  


While the world is going crazy 

You can count on me 

(you can count on me girl) 

Cause I'll be loving you 

(cause I'll be loving you) 

(cause I'll be loving you) 

I'll be loving you 

All you do is call 

I will catch you if you fall...   
  


___________________________________________   
  


Wow... That's the end... I can't believe it... My favorite story... And it's done! hmm well wasn't that mushy enough for ya? 

Don't worry, I've got another Fuu + Ferio story in the works. Not a sequel to this though. But a castle time chapter story. I'll start that when I get back from my vacation. I leave on the 1st and should be back in 7 to 10 days. I'll be writing while I'm gone though. 

Oh yeah, the song belongs to boyzone, it's called "while the world is going crazy" it's from their UK album. you can visit boyzone's website at: http://www.boyzone.co.uk (remember the co.uk part PLEASE) 

I'll shut up now. Ja ne! 


End file.
